Unholy Madness: The Alternate Ending
by DemonBlade
Summary: one shot this is based on the book BTVS: Tales of the Slayer vol.1. It's an alternate ending to the story Unholy Madness. u don't need to read the book to get it.


Unholy Madness: The Alternate Ending  
  
By DemonBlade  
  
AN: this is based on the book Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Tales of the Slayer vol. 1 NOT the TV show BTVS. It's an alternate ending of the story Unholy Madness. Hope you like!  
  
"You see?" Edmund yelled at her from the tumult, his face palling as the blade was raised. The Slayer could see it move upwards, preparing for it's decent. "Do you see how miserably you have failed in you duty?"  
  
Shortly before the blade fell, someone from the crowd of vampires yelled, "Death to all tyrants!"  
  
The blade fell, and Edmund's head rolled toward her. Not even a basket had been placed to receive it. The crowd roared with victory.  
  
As the Chosen One fell to her knees in silent shock, the child, Mathilde, slipped her hand into the Slayer's and squeezed.  
  
Her skin was as cold as the grave.  
  
The feel of iced flesh jolted Marie-Christine, the Slayer, out of her shock. Alone, she thought as she looked at the twisted faces of the vampires, I have failed. The queen, Edmund, and the others have all met their end at the hands of the vampires and their guillotine. I have a stake left.lets see what that stake can do.  
  
The Slayer stood up slowly and stared at the girl next to her. The once lively child was now one of the undead. Before Mathilde knew what happened, a wooden stake was shoved through her chest and protruded out of her back. The Slayer pulled the stake out of the girl's chest and the child turned to dust.  
  
"May the Lord have mercy on your soul," she muttered before she set out to slaughter the horde of vampires.  
  
Now, old wives' tales say that vampires turn to dust when they 'die'. That is true, but they can bleed as well. That night, the Slayer made sure that they bled.  
  
The Chosen One saw red as she slew the walking dead. She stabbed the vampire who worked the guillotine and he spewed blood before her turned to dust. She was a girl gone mad and no one was able to stop her.  
  
She danced the dance of death, leaving a ground littered blood, ash, and bones. She killed dozens of vampires every minute, leaving the horrid stench of rotting flesh in her wake. The beasts of the night ran as she neared, the brave yet stupid ones staying to fight. Their demise was found at the end of the slayer's stake.  
  
The Slayer herself could have been mistaken as a vampire gone mad or a murderer. If she were a vampire, her teeth would have become elongated at the coppery stench of the blood that soaked her skirts and the ground around her.  
  
L'Hero stared at her with a blank face as his army of the undead was slaughtered by a girl who, just moments ago, gave up hope on life. If one looked at him that day, one would have thought he couldn't care less about the massacre going on around him. In truth, he was in shock.  
  
How, he thought, could this child cause such destruction? Her powers are great. She should be a vampire, not the Slayer. His lips twitched upwards as he watched the slayer near him. Yes, and a vampire she will be!  
  
A vampire fell writhing in pain at Maire-Christine's feet. She stepped on the head and ground it into the gravel road until she heard a satisfying crack. The beast spasmed once and fell still, bleeding from the mouth, nose, and ears.  
  
The vampires left standing looked from the vampire who was slowly turning to ash to the slayer. The vampires desired to feast on the blood of the Slayer was pushed aside by the instinct of self-preservation. They fled. Now the only ones left were the evil called L'Hero and the Slayer, Marie-Christine.  
  
With a battle cry, the slayer flung herself at the vampire. The pattern of the fight was that she attacked, he dodged, and he landed a hit. That was the pattern until L'Hero grew bored, that is.  
  
"I grow weary of these foolish games. This shall end now!" He grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall, pinning her there. He smirked as he said," Unlike my lackeys, I am no push over!" She snarled at him and was answered with a chuckle. "Now, now," he said as he dipped his head towards her neck, "Ladies shouldn't snarl." He nuzzled his face into her neck and smiled.  
  
"Get the hell off of me!" The Slayer twisted and turned but L'Hero never moved and inch.  
  
"Now, how to kill you?" he asked, pretending to think as he nipped at her neck with ivory fangs. "Shall I behead you," he licked her neck, "or maybe I should make you into what you hunt and slaughter?" He grinned when she gasped, his fangs growing over and inch long.  
  
L'Hero bit down hard on Marie-Christine's neck, burring his fangs deep. The Slayer let out a moan of pleasure. The bite made her stomach flip ate first, but after a few seconds it felt like she couldn't breath. As L'Hero brank her life-blood, she choked and silent tears flowed down her cheeks. Lowly, the blood in her veins started to clot. The vampire pulled away, his mouth stained crimson with the girls blood. In his arms lay the Slayer, limp and breathing shallowly.  
  
As he watched the puncture marks on the girl's neck mend he said to himself, "Yes, this is the best way to do away with a vampire slayer." He grinned. "Let us see how the hunter likes being what she preyed on."  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
